


Butterfly Beauty and Beastly Bog

by GaySquidBoy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: ((its not stockholm syndrome)), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Assassination Attempt(s), Awkward Flirting, Bog Blushing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, dick slit fingering, flirty Marianne, he's just a blushing baby, kind of, near death scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySquidBoy/pseuds/GaySquidBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne finds out Roland was cheating on her the day of their wedding, she calls it off, but Roland goes after Dawn instead of trying to get Marianne back.  After many attempts on her life Marianne finds out its Roland setting her up so he can take the crown.  Marianne runs and escapes to the dark forest where she is taken prisoner by the Bog King; but slowly his heart thaws and she sees a softer side to the Goblin king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Beauty and Beastly Bog

**Author's Note:**

> I watched strange magic a few days ago, and I wanted to try my hand at smut for Bog and Marianne. there's probably a few (or a ton) of spelling and grammatical errors srry

That morning of her wedding Marianne saw Roland cheating and calls it off, knowing she could never forgive him for tricking her. But he won't stop till he has his army to take over the dark forest and control the whole region.  So after he gives up on winning Marianne back, he moves onto her younger sister. Putting on his best show, full of smiles and pleasantries like a snake he wraps himself around Dawn, convincing her that Marianne is crazy, jealous, and wants to steal him back and slowly forces himself between the two sisters. To the point where Marianne isn't invited to the princesses wedding, when their father died months earlier Marianne had promised Dawn she would walk her down the aisle and protect for. But now Marianne's heart is breaking for her sister because she knows Roland is truly evil and only wants the power, yet her voice falls to deaf ears. It isn't till one day as she wanders the fairy kingdoms vast meadows that she begins to suspect something more is at play. An attempt is made on her life, she fends off the attack it is soon made obvious that her skill is greater than his and he retreats before she can even begin to question or peruse. The royal guard is sent out, and Marianne is on high alert but her guard soon falls as the weeks pass. In the bustling fairy market and she sees a figure looming behind her, dropping her bag she turns and catches his arm a glinting knife held in his fist.  She wins this second battle just barely, unable to use her sword in a crowded street she fights with fists and kicks, Marianne is distraught and hurt when she goes home. Unsure of why she is being targeted, she is a kind queen waging no wars and her citizens all love her, so why is she being threatened.  Marianne is ready when the third group of assassins come for her, she is in her room, and five shadowy men push past her door and fill her room with glinting steel. It's a dirty fight but with one man bleeding out on her floor and another soon to follow, the other three break her window and escape. The only sound in the quiet room is the gasping and grunting of the hurt men. Marianne rests her sword across his neck and asks 

"who sent you" he begs for his life like a child, she only responds by pressing the cold metal against his quivering flesh. "You pathetic animal, who the fuck sent you" she growls out snapping the words at him, he sobs and whispers 

"R-Roland". Marianne is shaken, that one word cuts her more than the men's blades had, after what that disgusting man had done to her, to her family, he is trying to kill her. Why, then it hits her, the throne, he wants his army and his power and the princess is not the queen. She's pulls back farther letting the man slump to the floor trembling and holding his oozing neck.  She rushes from her room following the same path through the castle that she had been walking for years but it felt different with the urgency, to protect Dawn her kind beautiful sister. But when confronting her sister Marianne is called a lying bitch and her sisters words sting, Marianne is frantic and desperate she begs her sister with tears in her eyes to believe her, God it hurts to know that Roland has corrupted her sister to the point where she won't listen to anything she has to say, in a last effort Marianne grabs Dawns arm and tells her they have to leave, but Dawn says she would never leave Roland like Marianne had, and that's when Dawn screams for the guards “she’s in here”. 

And Marianne is realizing her sister has betrayed her, pulling back she looks for a way out. Tears well up as she turns away from her sister, smashing the window just as she hears the door open and pounding boots behind her. Marianne is unsure where she is going or what she will do all she knows is that she has to run and survive and one day save her sister. Marianne hides behind a flowering bush trying to steady her breathing, staying low in the dark she needs to get off the castle property and away from the guards. She clenches her fists, why are her guards attacking their queen. Her thoughts are cut off when she hears voices approaching, she hears men and a woman talking in hushed voices.  Marianne stealthy sneaks closer staying low, leaning against the cold stone of a wall she can hear the voices over, 

“I would ‘ave never ‘ad thought she’d do something like that” one man’s voice says, another chimes in 

“ya, killen' yer pops for the throne is pretty messed up, I heard she got sick of waiting for him to croak”.  Marianne puts a hand to her mouth, eyes wide, ‘god no’, Roland had spread lies to her people, filled their heads with poison just like her sister. As Marianne is turning away the third female voice says “’s a damn shame, hope they find her soon before she can hurt anyone else”. Heading for a side wall that leads to a flora filled meadow which is her best chance to get away unseen, her hand rests heavy at her side on her sword handle. Looking around it seems the coast is clear for now, keeping her wings flat against her, them being to reflective and bright to risk flying she climbs the wall using vines and stones to pull her light frame up. At the top she jumps off and fly’s low through the dark meadow. Marianne looks up and realized she wasn't any where she recognized it was cold and the plants strange. She slows her flying and lowers to the ground and lands, she walks slowly drying her cheeks, feeling calmer. The dark forest she realizes running her hand over a tree root as she walked, she was in the dark forest full of dangerous things and evil creatures.   

Placing a hand on her face she pushes her hair back and sighs, at least Roland can't find her here. She walks till her feet drag and ducks into a shallow rock cave, the overhand enough to give a sense of protection.  Holding her sword in her lap she rests. A sleepless night filled with strange noises and worse memories fill her head. She spends the next few days walking and flying through the woods, meeting hostile animals and fighting off goblins occasionally, she is thoroughly exhausted. 

News of a fairy in the dark woods has found its self to King Bog, and he orders the intruder to be brought to him for questioning.  Marianne was leaning against a tree, eyes closed, when snapping twigs alerted her to a threat, but it was too late.  She was virtually surrounded, she took a few down but as she turned to run she was yanked down wings useless in such a thick forest. Held back a goblin grabs her arm hard while another pries her sword from her and thrust into a dark stale sack. Her arm stings from the tight grip and claws that had dug into her. Weaponless she could only listen to the creature carrying her talk, about eating fairies and their powerful evil King, ‘damn’ her heart beat needed to quiet down so she could listen better. They walk deep into the forest she curses at losing track of the turns they take unable to retrace their steps home. She hits a hard floor and the bag is opened slightly and that is all she needs, tense muscles and adrenalin push her into action she jumps and rolls out of the bag running forward she punches a goblin across the face causing him to fall talking down into a few smaller creatures, she continues to fight tooth and nail, but soon falls to their vast numbers and strength. She is held back and up by them as her gaze finally follow the steps up to the throne where what she assumes the king is sitting in. His grotesque face is watching her with a smile. He stands and she can hear the clicks and pops from where she was, he slowly descends down to where she is being restrained. Standing in front of her he stoops and comes face to face. "fairy" he growls out, but before he can say a thing else she twists her arm free and punches him, hard, in the face he stagers to the side as her arm is pulled back again. Marianne says nothing as he questions her actions in his forest. When she tries to punch him again he catches her fist and sneers 

"lock her up". She wants to fight, to scream, to curse, but she is so tired, her eyes hot and heavy and her body hurts everywhere, so she is dragged down to the bellows of the castle and thrown into a small dark cell.  She gives up for now and closes her eyes and lets the cold dark floor press against her and sleep. Above her King Bog barks orders to find out who she is and where she came from. A few days of gathering information turn up nothing, and Marianne says even less to the ranting and threats that Bog gives her. Marianne sleeps and sits quietly and eats the food she is given, it isn't till a creature scurries into his throne room and squeaks out that the fairy queen has gone missing and that the princess has stepped up and started running in her place. Bog thinks this over, the fairy in his dungeon was strong and defiant enough to just be a queen, he stood. 

"I wonder what the fairy kingdom would give to have its queen back", Bog questions aloud in front of her cell, their eyes meet and he knows it's true, hers are filled with nothing but hate no questioning no confusion. Bog smiles so he knows who she is but still not why she was in the woods. But he could use her as leverage for a trade or ransom against the fairy kingdom. 

Marianne is given water and a strange bowl of mushy soup, she eats it while thinking of a plan to escape this castle. She remembers the large window in the throne room, and with most of the goblins being flightless that could be a good place to start. The Bog King is still unsure of how to proceed with his newest prisoner, so he yells for his guards to bring the princess up.  Marianne can hear people descending the stairs their feet slapping against the floor. When the door opens she goes to sprint past but her arm is grabbed causing her to jolt to a stop. She is dragged upstairs but as soon as she can see the dim sun though the large windows in the throne room, she jumps up and plants her feet on the goblins abdomen pushing off and twisting she breaks free and hits the floor rolling she crouches and lunges at the surprised goblin nearest her. Pouncing at them she takes the short sword at their side and jumps upwards, flapping hard she heads for the soft light coming through the circular window. King Bogs booming voice cuts through the crisp air 

"what's the hurry, Princess. Got somewhere to be". His sharp looming figure darts in front of her she doesn’t slow her flight but raises the sword and prepares to fight.  The clang of metal rings through the hall, she pushes him back, but he lunges forward and counters. Her only real advantage in this fight is her size she twists away from the heavy staff effortlessly. Seemingly evenly matched their strikes and blocks only tiring themselves out. Between swings Bog asks her 

“how far do you really think you could get. This is my forest, filled with my eyes and ears.”  She kept fighting but his words rang in her ears, they were deep in this unknown forest, and truly what would she do when she got away. She couldn’t go back to the fairy kingdom, not yet, not till she had a plan to stop Rolland and save her sister. She keeps her weapon high but doesn’t strike, they slowly circle one another, silent. Marianne runs her free hand over her face hearing his words “just tell me what the fairy kingdom is planning and you can be on our way”, while she was thinking Bog had come closer to her, now grabbing her wrist he pushes her stolen sword away from them. She doesn’t give him an answer but lets the sword fall from her grip landing with a stone cracking crash. She doesn’t retreat from his intense proximity instead she meets his icy gaze with her own, what she hoped looked like a murderous stare.  He looks away first and she promptly turns her back to him and begins to descend towards the trawls of goblins below them.  She lets her self be lead back to her cell in the depths of the castle.  Bog later comes to her cell telling her to follow him, he unlocks the door and holds it open. She walks past him asking 

“looking for a rematch” and waits as he turns and sees her raised brows and says curtly “cell change”. He leads her up a few levels and into the castle. They reach a door and he unlocks it “in” he states. She rolls her eyes and walks in making sure to bump his arm while pushing in, it looked more like a simple bed room than a cell, four walls, a ceiling, bed, table. Save for a lack of windows it was fairly nice. She is turning to demand what his game is when she is meet with a closed door and hears the lock click.  As his footsteps recede she goes to investigate her new cell further. 

The bed has a moss like covering that feels cool and strangely soft to her touch, like most things in this forest it fascinates her. Lying on the downy bed is an assortment of clothes made of equally strange and enchanting materials unknown to the fairy peoples. She thinks to herself that this Bog king is a fairly pleasant imprisoner, picking up the dress its nearly iridescent dark fabric twists in the low light of the handing lanterns around her room. She eyes the door suspiciously then begins to pull off her tattered dress. Feeling the cool light material slide against her bruised skin felt nice, the fitted bodice was surprisingly her size, and the style resembled her former dress with a high neckline and sleeveless cut. She did a few experimental twirling dodges and imaginary sword thrusts testing the dresses range of movement, moving with her and floating fluidly at her thighs the dress passed. Taking off her bracelets she rubs the bruises on her arms from the run ins with the goblins. Tossing her old clothing on the table she drops onto the bed. Still tired and sore from her lost fights. She sleeps till she wakes to knocking, startled she instinctively reaches for her sword, remembering her situation she scrambles to stand as a second knock against her door prompts her to say something, 

“yes?”. She tries to sound strong but her confusion invades the edges of her word. Bog’s deep rough voice carries through the door 

“dinner, are you ready yet fairy” he sounds angry but his actions tell a different story. Marianne is still confused as to why he doesn’t just barge in he has the key and the power, but he seems to be waiting for a response so she says “um, yes”. 

At that she can hear the door unlocking and he opens it, he looks her up and down then grunts “follow” and turns to head down the hall. She strides a few feet behind him studying the hall they’re walking in.  She ends up running into him not realizing he had stopped walking, he clicks loudly and whirls around seeming ready to fight, but when he sees her just standing one brow raised and not trying to stab him he lowers his armor. He seems to remember why he stopped in the first place and says “in there” tilting his head through the open doors. Leading to a table that hold numerous plates of what she assumes is food. He walks past her and gestures at a chair “there” and then moves to sit on the opposite side of the long table. She breathes a sigh, well at least he wasn’t pulling the chair out or anything, and food was better than being stuck in a room all day. She sits and pokes at some of the things around her, strange plant looking warm mush, and something that looked like meat, and she doesn’t even know how to describe that. But she ends up trying most of what’s in front of her finding a few she actually likes. She chews slowly on what she can only describe as a cooked salad, she watches bog from across the table till his eyes raise and they connect and Marianne feels compelled to say something, anything. “I like the dress, strange fabric what is it”, she looks away studying the stone walls. He clears his throat and responds with 

“It’s made from the iridescent wasp wings harvested from the waste land to the east.” She looks at him gaging his response, then down at the dress, the delicate patterning shimmering under her touch. She tries to be repulsed but can’t seem to find the energy to care that the dress was made from bug wings. “ok” she goes back to eating, Bog smiles.

Marianne’s strange situation progresses like this for a few days, spending a few hours with Bog, him questioning her and her ignoring him, instead asking her own questions about the dark forest and goblins. They walk through the gardens which are more of an overgrown forest inside of the castle. She starts to enjoy his company; he’s not annoying or talkative, but sounds smart and is to the point when he talks.  Bog is called away to urgent goblin business one day while they were walking languidly through the gardens.  “stay inside the castle I will be back later, and don’t try to run, I will find you faster than you can flap your weak fairy wings” he snarls at her that would make weaker willed people shiver, but she only smiles and gives a soft laugh “sure thing”. He fly’s away annoyed. This soon turns into Marianne getting to roam free range across the castle grounds during the day. She can often be found reading in the library or climbing the highest towers to look out over the forest.

Marianne was walking down a hall looking out the wide windows when she smacked into a large hulking goblin, he roars and bares his teeth at her, he grabs her arm before she can back up and sniffs her dripping droll on her. “I will devour you, fairy” she is scared speechless as he goes to open his mouth and come at her. But the goblin is knocked back with a grunt, and Marianne sees Bog King walk in front of her, “you, fucker, this is my prisoner! If any of you touch her I will throw you off the roof”. Bog doesn’t even look back at her as he walks down the hall followed by the whimpering goblin. She rubs at her warm flesh and pushes her hair behind her ear, breathing deeply. The next day she gets up and goes to the library to find something to read the head to the garden, but as she enters the room she sees Bog across in front of a large bookcase pulling out and flipping through the pages. Marianne walks silently up behind bog, his attention on the book in his hands. She lightly runs her finger tips over a seam in in his armor plates as she circles around to stand in front of him, his whole body shudders as he uncurls his arching posture jolting away from her touch. “You slouch, a lot” she snipes, smug with his dramatic reaction. “sod off fairy” he murmurs while closing his book, cracking his neck loudly he stares down at Marianne still standing in front of him. “whatcha reading” she asks trying to read the front of the book, he closes it “it’s about ancient woodland creatures, I’m unsure of what’s causing a high rise in goblin mutilations in the forest.” Marianne takes the book from his dagger like hands, her soft finger tips grazing his. “well the only way to find out, is to look for yourself” she gives a wicked smile. Bog reaches for another book, “you’d die in five minutes’ tops, tough girl”, she clutches her hand to her chest in an imitation of being wounded, then puts her hand on her hip “be realistic, I’d end up saving your ass from the monster”, he opens the book “it’s not a monster it’s probably and Gudsmuck” he points to a disgusting monstrosity in the book “or a Rudsmith” he flips the page and shows her an even more ghastly creature. “well let’s go find out” she laughs, he looks her up and down “I don’t know”, she raises her brows “what, scared”. Rolling his eyes, he puts the book down and grabs his staff leaning against the book case “let’s go then”.

In the throne room he opens a locked chest and reaches in and grabs her sword and holster, handing it over to her he turns and heads for the door that leads to the forest.  She smiles and puts the sword at her side, following bog. Together they fly out into the cool air in the direction the last few attacks had come from.  At the sight of a giant spider not a minute away from the castle she stops to stare at it “scared” he teases, “ha, no, I’m wondering if she’s single, looks like your type” she grins and continues to fly, Bog groans “that’s a male”, Marianne fly’s past him “I don’t judge” she continues to tease. Looking back his flustered expression just makes her smile more. 

When she looks at a strange plant or animal for a while bog will just give a short name and description of how deadly it is. They come to a small clearing and Marianne lands to rest her wings “wow theses are pretty” Marianne reaches for a soft pink flower, but before she can touch the plump petals bog firmly grabs her wrist, he is close to her, and he uses his staff to prod the flower and where he had just touched it sharp spikes and a yellow ooze started to drip from the flower as it curls in on its self. Bog lets her go and reaches into a bush to their side and pulls out a perfect dark blue flower, he hands it to her. Marianne puts it in her hair ‘I’d be a shame to let it die for nothing’. Marianne sees a tree with cuts in it that are so deep it almost cut the tree clean down, she calls Bog over and he agrees that they look like claw marks. They track the ‘monster’ through the woods, Marianne beams when bog laughs at her jokes and starts to loosen up and collect handfuls of flowers with her, they don’t even realize how long they’ve been out till they look up and its getting hard to see. Marianne’s foot catches on a log and she falls to the dirt, she can barely make out Bogs concerned face in the growing dark, but his glinting eyes remain just as bright as they are in the light. She stands and slowly steps closer to Bog looking into his eyes, pupils wide, iris’ shinning a snowy frost onto his lashes. Bog breaths out “I can see better in the dark than the average creature”, Marianne pulls back seeming to realize she was being kind of creepy, 

“that’s cool”. Bog looks around, “this way” he reaches and takes her by the wrist, leading her down a short path. They stand in front of what looks like a mossy wall but he pulls her forward and pushes aside the plants. She softly gasps “wow” when they enter the cavern, covered in a soft blue light of the hanging organic lights. Bog seems to notice he’s still holding onto her and let’s go mumbling, Marianne steps further into the cavern, flying up into the large open cave she marvels at the glowing orbs Bog follows her, she reaches out wanting to touch one, stopping she looks at Bog who doesn’t stop her, when her finger tips grazed the pod it dimmed and turned a foggy white color, she smiled, touching others. When she got tired of messing with the light pods she floated down to the floor walking around till she found a clean flat section of stone, she sat down. Looking up at bog standing a ways from her, she pats the stone next to her beckoning him over. He walks over tentatively and sits next to her, “this place is great, what are they” she leans back looking up at the ceiling. Bog glances at her and mimics her motions, lying next to her he answers 

“I found theses caves many years ago as a child, this is the only place they live”. 

Marianne sighs “dawn would love this place” Bog looks at her, Marianne smiles bitter sweet “ya she would find it so romantic and shit” looking away she rubs her eyes making sure the wetness beading there won’t fall, “I really miss her” Bog gapes at her his heart twisting in pain, Marianne looks back at him “oh, it’s not your fault, its Roland, he has her,” she trails off “under his spell.” Bog asks “Roland?” before he can stop himself. Marianne sits up fast anger on her face, Bog rises unsure if he should apologize, but before he can she blurts out furiously “that fucker, is a-a fucker” sighing she glances back at Bog who looks at her with compassion, turning away she pulls her legs up “he was, what I thought was the love of my life, but he turned out to be a power hungry madman, I found out the night of our wedding he was cheating and then later of his murderous plans. He seduced my little sister and warped her mind with lies, he tried to kill me but I wouldn’t die so he told the kingdom that I’m untrustworthy and I murdered my father. So I left till I come up with a plan to save Dawn, she’s not strong enough to fight him alone.” She stops feeling tears fall down her cheeks, then Bog’s large hand on her shoulder, she breathes then laughs and says “thank god I was able to get rid of the baby though, even if it did cost me, I’d rather be infertile than have any reminder of Roland in my life.” She disguised herself with her own words and thoughts, expecting Bog to recoil from her, but he stayed close and his warm comforting hand on her back. The silence stretched until Bog started to talk “I once thought I had found the love of my life too, I thought she was amazing and beautiful but she fell in love with someone else, when I asked her why she said I was too hideous to love”, he pats her shoulder and pulls back “ain’t that some harsh shit?”.  

Marianne turns back laughing “that’s fucking horrible” she playfully punches him in the shoulder “she’s a damn fool then, you’re not really ugly at all”, Bog looks surprised at her words but doesn’t try to argue with her he just hums and adds “maybe we are actually just tracking Roland through these woods” Marianne chuckles “ya he sure is the nastiest monster I’ve ever seen”.  Marianne wipes at her face again facing Bog now, “thanks for listening, I’ve never really talked about it before, and not even Dawn knows about the baby she just wouldn’t have understood, even before Roland got to her she kept trying to convince me to start dating, and ‘give him a chance’ it was the worst” she chuckled “the only good thing out of it is I learned never to fall in love again and” then they both say together “never trust anyone”, they laugh at their absurd behavior. They talk and laugh for hours till yawns and tiredness overtake them.

In the morning they start tracking the beast again, Bog teaching her how to differentiate trees and how to fly up and find the ripe fruits. About midday they come to a swamp that smells of sulfur and decay, they sneak through the dead trees and brackets, until a deafening roar and thundering feet come at them. Bog king grabs Marianne and flies straight into the dense brambles Marianne squeaks in surprise expecting the pain from thorns but when she opens her eyes she sees bog carrying her safely through the brush, looking down she can see the thrashing form of the monster trying to chase them, but being stopped by the fence of thorns and dead vines.  Bog takes a sharp turn and Marianne clings to him tightly, when they reach the other side they both seem to be sporting the same flushed cheeks, Marianne tells herself it’s from the fright. They regroup and make a plan, it starts with using Marianne as bait and the monster comes at her and they lure it to the cliff off to the west that spans the length of the forest. They both hope the long fall will take care of it not wanting to face off with the hulking beast, but they will go down and make sure. 

Their plan is working perfectly and when Marianne jumps off the cliff and starts flying the beast jumps after her its horns and teeth glinting In the afternoon sun, it begins to fall with a howl and as Marianne turns to go back to Bog but when she sees him flying towards her his face is scared and he screams her name, but at that moment she is lurched downward by the leg, she feels the warm gooey thing before she looks but she is still surprised when she looks and sees the creatures frog like tongue wrapped around her lower leg, looking past the creature she can see the ground coming up fast. Taking her sword from her best she swings it down slicing through its muscular tongue, freeing herself. Without the monster dragging her down she can slow her descent with her wings, the crack and wet noise the monster makes when it hits the ground is loud and upsetting. She lands some ways off to the side near some small trees breathing hard. She wipes off her sword and tries to remove the sticky saliva from her leg and boot. She is sitting rubbing at her foot with a leaf when she hears the heavy landing of bog, she is about to call out but before she can he is flitting about cursing he picks up the lifeless monster like a rag doll, Marianne is astonished at his strength and remembers her voice and calls out 

“hey Bog I’m ok”, he drops the monster and fly’s over to her, the squish it makes when it hits the ground a second time makes her flinch. Bog looks on the verge of tears, he doesn’t say anything but he is still visibly upset his exoskeleton on edge and fluffed up, making soft clicking noises, shit were his hands even shaking. She doesn’t know what to do, so she steps forward and gives him a hug her head resting on his chest, she can hear his heart beating through his exoskeleton. He doesn’t move for a while and she contemplates stopping but he didn’t push her off so she just stands there giving the world’s most awkward hug, he eventually puts his hands on her back, slowly and softly like he doesn’t want to hurt her. His voice is raw and deep almost ragged 

“I’m so sorry, Marianne, I shouldn’t have made you do that”, Marianne repositions her head on his chest trying to look at his face “no Bog, it’s not your fault I’m fine, it was a good plan, we just didn’t know it could do that”.  She can fell his feather light touch on her hair “are you ok?” he asks, she gives him a soft smile “Bog I’m fine, I’m a tough girl, remember”. He chuckles at that, the deep sound reverberating in his chest, she asks him “you ok?” he lets go and steps back “yes, I’m fine, just over reacted”. She picks up her sword placing it in its holster at her side “its ok, its nice know at least one person would care if I died”. Bog looks like he wants to say something but instead they start the long trip back home. She finds herself thinking of Bogs castle as home, it’s been a few weeks and she’s gone from prisoner to something else, she doesn’t quite know, and she’s sure Bog doesn’t know either. 

Back at the castle, things are easy as they spend their time enjoying each other’s company, while they eat dinner together Bog speaks up 

“I just want to tell you that, you’re not my prisoner you can leave if you want, the whole forest already knows not to threaten you so you don’t have to worry about them.” He looks uncomfortable and unsure and it makes Marianne’s stomach feel like she was diving through the air, 

“oh ok, do you want me to go?” she asks timidly, he looks up shocked 

“no” he says a little too loud and fast, he tries to sound normal “no, I’m just saying if ‘you’ want to, you can”, she pretends to think 

“well I like being the Bog Kings honored guest so I will have to pass on leaving” she grins at him and he blushes just making her smile more.

Bog and Marianne take up sparring practice in the grass of the clearing in the garden, she forced them to use sticks because bog kept going easy on her not wanting to hurt her. So that explains why Marianne has a long stick pressed against bogs neck, but not why her soft warm thighs are on either side of bogs waist. That is because it was getting warm out and she decided to take off the extra layer. So here they are flushed and breathing hard, she snaps out of the trance that is bogs eyes when he hears some goblins whispering to their side that had gathered to watch the fight.  

Bog had invited Marianne into his chambers to play a game she had never heard of but was soon beating him and he was grumbling about beginner’s luck and a rematch. He goes to set up the board again while she shuffles cards. They play and talk till the setting sun is visible from the large windows overlooking the forest the setting sun visible through the leaves. She watches him laugh at another one of her lame jokes she knows aren’t that funny she wanted to say ‘Bog I think I like you’, but she was Marianne the queen who would never love again, and mostly she was scared.  Scared that he didn’t like her, scared it wouldn’t work out, scared she would get hurt, or worse she would hurt him. So instead she tormented him with teasing and jokes, and ‘accidentally’ touching him. So when she sees him reaching for a card she goes to get it for him, trailing her fingers lightly over his, he pulls back like she cut him, she tries to hide her smile while handing the card to him and purposefully slides her thumb over his before he pulls the card away. She pretends not to see his questioning look, instead she stares at her cards. While she waited for him to play his move she gazed at him, eyes sweeping over his face and down to his chest and shoulders she hears him clear his throat and flicks her eyes back to his face only to be met with his eyes, his blush dusting his ears and throat. 

“my turn yet?” she asks looking up through her lashes. He shifts in his seat 

“um, yes, but it’s getting late, maybe we should finish this later.”  

“of course Bog, some of us need our beauty sleep, we can’t all be blessed like you” she teases, standing she helps pack the game up.  “Night Bog” she smiles she turns to leave “sweet dreams” she slides her hand over the door frame as she leaves, she walks in a way that she knows makes Bog blush, she can feel his eyes on her as she walks to the other end of the hall and duck into her room. She puts her hands on her face feeling herself blush, oh my god, why is she doing this. Then she remembers Bog blushing and how much she likes him, and how much he cares about her, how he’s so strong and how he protects her.  She takes off her shoes and reaches for her sword to place it next to her bed. Oh shit, she took it off in bogs room and left it because she was to focused on messing with him. She let her mind wonder to places she tries to avoid, she wonders if Bog has a dick, if he’s touching himself, her stomach flips at the thought of Bog touching himself to the thought of her. She squirmed on her bed, feeling over heated and tense. ‘Ok so here’s the plan’ she told herself as she got up and opened her door ‘I just happen to barge into his room looking for my sword’ she begins to walk down the hall ‘and if he’s doing the nasty I could….’ She forces herself to stop thinking about that for the moment he’s half way down the hall ‘and if he’s not I just go get my sword and leave nothing bad could happen’. She’s at his door, ‘oh no, what if he gets mad, she doesn’t want Bog to be mad at her’. She stands there for a moment longer letting the anxiety stop her from opening the door, but she then hears a soft gasp and its to late to stop, the plan is a go. She reaches for the knob and pushes the door open stepping in she says 

“whoops forgot my sword hope I’m not…” and thank god she was interrupting something, because Bog was on his bed head back, and holy fuck his back was arched. The armor plates at his crotch have shifted revealing a wet glossy dick currently being held in Bogs hand. When he heard her voice he stilled and whipped into a sitting position, grabbing for the blankets around him. He looked close to death, his flushed skin draining of blood as he stared at her with horrified wide eyed. Marianne stares back at him her blush growing till her whole body as on fire she curses herself she should have made a better plan before she practically kicked the door down because she is a horny bitch. She makes up her mind in that moment, she closes the door and steps further into the room, stepping up to the side of the bed she asks “mind if I join?” 

Bog’s eyes widen even further, he scrambles farther away from the side of the bed she is on, and Marianne in that moment is contemplating suicide, had she fucked up this bad, had she guessed wrong, was her flirting and this a coincidence. She let her betrayal and regret pass over her face as she backed up from his bed.  

She whispered “I’m sorry, I thought, I…I” she brings her hand to her face and she turns to run away as far as she can. “Wait Marianne” Bogs voice was shaking as he rises from his bed and steps towards her, 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I must repulsion you, but I promise I won’t do it again”, Marianne is confused and goes on the defensive “what are you talking about, stop apologizing I get it I can deal with rejection, I misread our relationship” she tries to cover her hurt with an offhand tone but her voice is starting to shake, Bog seems unsure of what to do “what rejection” Marianne throws her hands out to the sides “I asked if I could fucking join you, and you looked like I was asking you to eat worms, I get it, its fine” Marianne was not fine she was hurt, she really really likes Bog, a lot.  Bog looks around unsure “you were serious”, Bogs color is returning and he looks very uncomfortable, she glances down at him, wow he can really control when he wants it out or not, that’s cool. 

“of course I was serious” she is almost hurt that Bog would think she would mess with him to that extent, but she shrugs it off and takes a step towards him “do you, want me” she asks. 

The Bog king breaths out “yes, god yes”, and with that Marianne is on him, kissing him hard opening his mouth with her tongue, tasting him. She presses into him till he has his back against the wall, Marianne palms over his hard body desperate for him, she can feel his hard dick against her. She pulls back from the kiss breathing hard, Bog is beat red and she can feel his hard length rubbing against her, he moves his hand over his face self-consciously. Marianne takes his hand away kissing it, Bog whimpers 

“Marianne, I’m so embarrassed” he then tries to turn away from her, and Marianne smirks as she pins bog facing the wall, licking and sucking along the sensitive seams in his armor and around his wings “don’t be” Marianne breathed over the wetness on his skin from her kissing. She snakes her hand around his thin waist, sliding her soft fingers over the rough exoskeleton, dipping her fingers into the silky soft folds that lay under bogs hard armor, stroking her fingers at his base she trails her small fist up his growing erection, relishing in his pants and moans. She has one leg between his pushing him apart, yet she still only comes up to his shoulder blades, but she doesn't mind. She uses her free hand to explore the dips and planes of bog's body, his ridged sides, his sharp hips, his panting chest. Her fist moves along his long tapering length, swirling and palming at the ridges and tip. Marianne mouths the base of his wings feeling them vibrate slightly, she purrs at the feeling of bog grinding against her begging for friction. Her free hand finds its way to his wet folds at the base, stroking and rubbing. He bucks into her hand, and she licks a long line along his spine, smiling at the way she can make the powerful Bog King writhe under her touch, beg under her touch, come undone under her touch.  His deep voice makes small short noises muffled by his hand, she stops fucking his base to reach up and remove the hand from his mouth and place it on the wall with the other. Standing on her toes she kisses his shoulder and says 

"I want to hear you".  At that he doesn't try to hold back his moans and fractured begging. Her hand goes back to continue massaging his opening, fingers on either side of his base she can feel his tight muscles contracting, he's close. She focuses on her hand movements, taking the length in her fist from tip to base in a slow methodical motion, twisting and applying pressure, bog moans out curses, pushing into her hand. She plants small kisses on his spine 

"cum for me Bog" she purrs against his skin. And with that hot thick fluid erupts into her hand, she pumps him till he stops shaking, slowly removing her hands. He stands there for a moment then turns and leans against the wall breathing heavy. He's flushed and his eyes are half lidded, Marianne smiles deviously and brings her sticky hand to her mouth and licks a small strip of cum from her finger, causing bog to look even more flustered and embarrassed. His long thick dick hanging low at his hips twitches. Marianne gives a wicked smile and leans in "ready for round two" she smirks before pulling him down into a hot kiss, biting and pulling at his lips, she runs her tongue over his sharp jagged teeth. It takes him a moment to start moving but soon he is threading his fingers into her hair pulling lightly he tips her head back and kisses her deep and hard, Marianne moans when he bites her lower lip hard, but his eyes fly open when he tastes blood pulling back he sees Marianne's slightly open mouth and still closed eyes. She flutters them open to see the concern on his face, she doesn't miss a beat wiping the small trail of blood and licking her lip, she then pulls him back down by the neck.  “Get on the bed”.


End file.
